


In Time; Beside You

by HaloSilvercross



Category: Bleach
Genre: Emotionally constipated characters, Grimm being a lovable kitty so yeah he's OOC, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Violence, Mpreg, Nothing explicit, Wonderweiss being a cute darling, Yaoi, dead characters are brought back to live!hell yea!, its cute and fluffy but kind of angsty too, mentions of torture, some character names are probably misspelled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloSilvercross/pseuds/HaloSilvercross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the winter war, Grimmjow as a survivor lived in Hueco Mundo But a new threat arrives,one that he can't handle.Then, shinigamis find him in Soul Society asking help.something was done that made him a changed man.the problem is will Ichigo believe him?Even after everyone else wants to help?Then, Grimm springs a surprise.One that'll change both his and Ichi's life.yaoi,mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: God Knows  
A figure can be seen running on the endless desert sand. Wrapped in a ragged blanket and clutching something close to his chest. On closer view, one can see the figure covered in bruises, eyes full of fear and blood covering almost all of his body. Suddenly his hand shoots out and he barely manages to gasp out the words ‘’by the power of the earth, the sky and the unknown, the place I wish for be shown!’’. Suddenly he disappears into thin air leaving behind nothing but his trail of fresh blood.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Elsewhere  
xxxxxxxx  
From under the rubble a hand shoots out and a groaning can be heard. Then, a figure is seen standing up. The hatred in his amber eyes was as fiery as his blazing red hair.  
‘’I’ll get you, you bastard. There’s no place where you can hide.’’  
He was immediately attended to by a brown eyed and pony-tailed man.  
‘’My lord, I don’t understand why you will not let me hunt that filth, I can take him down in a second.’’  
His eyes went wide and he let out a choking sound when his neck was seized roughly. He was held on a chokehold a few centimeters of the ground.  
‘’You will mind your tongue when you address him, Kheelan [1]. You might be my most honorable and steadfast advisor but I will not stand by and watch idly as you slight the object of my fondness.’’  
Kheelan tried to pry of the other’s finger but to no avail so he managed to rasp out an answer.  
‘’Yes, your highness King Oberon, your wish is my command.’’  
He was released onto ground immediately and left to inhale precious air. Oberon frowned and stared at the ground.  
‘’Kheelan, I want you to track him down for me. It won’t be that hard for you’’  
Kheelan noted the way his king was staring and realized that he was frowning at a trail of blood. He thought with complete disgust:  
‘’Guess the slut didn’t get off so easily after all’’  
‘’Anything for you my lord, I’ll get to it right away’’  
As he shouted off directions to his minions he couldn’t help but think:  
‘’What is it that the king sees in him? Grimmjow Jaegerjaques…even your name tastes foul on my tongue. To think that simply addressing you in a lowly manner angers him such, you who holds no mantle to him. You who slept in the arms of another even after the king conveyed his wish to obtain you. Che, I will hunt you down and if it needs to, I will use my power to subject you into the arms of my king. You will be his, body, mind and soul. I shall see who will stop me then you foul whore’’  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Seiretei, Division 13, Captain Ukitake’s chamber.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
The captain of the 13th squad was not in the best of moods. His illness had attacked him yesterday evening and his 3rd seats had annoyed him with their never ending bickering. The mountain high paperwork was not really helping either. So everyone who had the slightest of common sense steered clear of him. ‘’Hell hath no fury then those of a silent man’’, everyone thought.  
Suddenly, the silver haired captain heard a dull thud in front of his closed doors and some mumblings. Huffing in annoyance he stalked towards the door in a manner that opposed his usual gracefulness. The voice sounded awfully familiar.  
‘’I swear if this is anything short of the end of the shinigami realm, then the one outside will get a whole new definition of fear’’  
Instead to his surprise what greeted him was the sight of a bundle of tattered blanket. Another thing that piqued his interest was what the bundle was saying or rather what whoever in the bundle was saying. Frantically.  
‘’Ichigo, help me. Don’t let him get me. Please save me. He’ll hurt us if you let him take me. Don’t let him take us’’  
Just as sudden as the figure in front of his door came the hysterical mumbling stopped. With a jolt, Ukitake realized that one: the figure had passed out and two : he was bleeding on the floor. The sickly captain gently pushed of the blanket away from the figures face while kneeling down. Shocked by the sight that greeted his eyes, he gracelessly fell flat on his bottom. All of his previous annoyance was knocked out of him along with his breath.  
But this was Ukitake we are talking about and enemy or not when someone is hurt and needs help, he was not one to refuse it. He was reluctant to call anyone for this favor so he picked up the figure himself and using the Lightning step, he deposited both of them in front of the infirmary. He headed to a ward and gently placed the eerily still figure on it. Immediately the captain of the 4th squad, Unohana was by his side.  
‘’ Ukitake-taichou, are you ok?’’  
She was thinking that he was experiencing another attack.  
‘’ I’m fine. Now I don’t want you to panic and cause a scene. Just treat him personally and get everyone else out of here at once. I’ll go get captain-commander Yama-san immediately’’  
Unohana seemed to hesitate and looked like she wanted to say something.  
‘’Retsu, trust me. You shouldn’t worry about healing him’’  
Whether it was the use of her first name or the confidence in Ukitake’s voice, she didn’t know but she suddenly started calling out orders.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sometime later  
xxxxxxxxxxxx  
As Unohana finished healing her new patient she could already feel the intense spiritual pressures of everyone outside; Yama-san and his lieutenant, Byakuya and Abarai, Ukitake and Rukia, Toshiro and Rangiku and the humans Chad, Orihime, Uryu and Ichigo.  
Ichigo’s was by far the most less restrained with his pressure. Every single strand dripped with venom and impatience. It was merely Ukitake’s words and Yama-san’s order that was keeping everyone at bay. Unohana sighed, she expected as much. Her patient, Grimmjow wasn’t exactly everyone’s favorite but now that she found out the true extent of his physical condition, she felt a change of heart herself.  
She cleaned of her hand and walked towards the not-so small group lounging in a far corner. Since the infirmary was now empty, there was a lot of space available. She was glad Ukitake made sure everyone was far away from Grimmjow. He was a smart one that Ukitake.  
Ichigo talked first.  
‘’Tell me you healed him completely so I can beat him to a pulp’’  
She gave him a stern glare and answered.  
‘’You can’t do that Kurosaki-kun’’  
Yama-san voiced out next.  
‘’That’s right, it will be up for soul society to take action though I can assure you he won’t get anything lighter that the death sentence’’  
Unohana was a little amused but rather hesitant as well to tell the truth.  
‘’ You…you can’t Yamamoto-sensei’’  
His next words were anything but questioning. It was more like a how-dare-you-answer-back-to-me?  
‘’Excuse me, Unohana-taichou?’’  
Everyone seemed shocked by her statement as well. Unohana sighed and thought ‘if you guys think that’s shocking, wait till you hear this’  
‘’ It’s the truth; you can’t sentence him to ‘anything’. It’s because…ermm… because well it’s pretty much in our law to do so.’’  
Ichigo: ’’ What exactly is in your law?’’  
Unohana gave the much dreaded answer.  
“You can’t punish anyone who’s expecting’’  
A look of genuine puzzlement was displayed on everyone’s face which was generally comical. They practically looked the part of slow-witted people. Unohana rephrased her words.  
“You. Cant. Punish. Him. Because. He. Is. Pregnant’’  
She paid careful attention to each of their expression and it was nothing short of her expectations. Shock, skeptical, dread and curiosity. When you’re someone as laid back as Unohana you pretty much expect their expressions a tickle to her funny bone.  
Finally everyone found their voice.  
Uryu: ‘’That’s just…wrong. It’s impossible!!’’  
Yama-san: ‘’It’s not funny taichou’’  
Ichigo: ‘’I can’t believe it’’  
Byakuya: ‘’ It’s certainly preposterous’’  
Renji: ‘’ Yeah, taichou. That’s just ridiculous’’  
Rukia: ‘’I agree’’  
Ukitake: ‘’well, if Unohana says so then it’s true. She wouldn’t joke about that so it most certainly is not a lie. Though my curiosity is piqued I must say’’  
Unohana was ticked off by their comments. Yes, it was hard to believe but how could they even think she lied? Ukitake was their savior, if he had not said so she would have gladly kicked them out of her haven.  
‘’ I thank you for your vote of confidence Ukitake. I was genuinely surprised as well. I found out as I was healing him that his abdomen was giving of a weird aura. As though an energy barrier. I tried to intensify the pressure but it completely deflected it. So I tried using neutral spiritual pressure and that’s when I realized that he was carrying a child. I concluded that he made a spiritual barrier for the baby using a simple kido spell. Very smart really or the child could have gotten hurt by all the banging around he’s been up to.’’  
Ukitake suddenly made a noise.  
‘’ Of course!! When I found him, he was mumbling about ‘us’ hurt if captured. Though at that time since he said Ichigo’s name, I presumed that he was talking about them. I realize now he was talking about him and the baby. I don’t know what is more surprising, the fact that he is carrying or the fact that he seems to care for it.’’  
Orihime: ‘’Baby taichou not it’’.  
Ukitake: ‘’Oh, right. I’m terribly sorry. That was disrespectful of me’’  
Byakuya: ‘’I’m wondering why he was looking for Kurosaki in the first place.’’  
Uryu: ‘’Or why he would come to Soul Society at all. I mean he surely knows that he’s our enemy and that he would get attacked.’’  
Unohana: ‘’ Perhaps he was hoping for a sliver of compassion from us? Perhaps he was in danger and he was seeking refuge somewhere thus coming to us? God knows he deserves a chance at least for his condition, don’t you think?  
Yama: ‘’ If that is indeed true have you thought Unohana-taichou, that since he is a formidable opponent himself then the one after him must be more powerful than him. Thus, by coming here he is endangering us as well?  
Unohana was starting to get exasperated. She was merely stating that Grimmjow needed help not hate.  
‘’Well, he must have a good reason for being here so instead of bickering amongst ourselves perhaps we can simply ask him?’’  
Her statement was met with no backlash. Taking the silence as an indication of agreement she voiced out again.  
‘’ Well then gentlemen, perhaps we should let the poor thing have his rest? Not to mention that I need a breather as well, so if you could kindly leave my infirmary?’’  
It wasn’t a question instead it was said with a sharp glare and a sweet smile. It was something that only Unohana had perfected with time.  
‘’Sometimes these men needs to be shown who’s the boss around here or they’ll be all over you in a second’’  
Everyone left the infirmary though Ichigo could be heard grumbling about Grimmjow needing a guard.  
‘’ I assure you Kurasaki-kun; he will be closely monitored to prevent any mishap. I hope you do not doubt my squad’s ability? ’’  
Sheepishly Ichigo shaked his head symbolizing denial of the atrocious accusation that Unohana voiced. Then he promptly ran away with Orihime and Renji on his tail. The other remaining people were careful to keep their face stoic and made a mental note to never say anything to intimidate the healer’s patience.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
A/n:[1]-Irish/Celtic for warrior  
I’m thanking anyone who takes the time to read this. My love goes to you. I was actually intending to keep dear Grimmi’s identity a secret until Ichi sees him and throws a fit but this seemed to flow in a better way. I’ve got a decent idea on where this will be heading and I’m working hard on keeping it on track .I absolutely love the evil streak in Ukitake and Unohana. I think that Ukitake always has this short temper when a person messes with him and Unohana loves her job too much to have anyone condemn it!  
I know that this may seem a little slow paced but bear with me as I hope to speed things up in the chapters ahead. I hope you guys will like Kheelan and Oberon, my mysterious characters.Just so you know, the chapter names will be song names cause I Like to listen to songs as I write and this chapter’s name; ‘God Knows’ is by Aya Hirano (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya). The chapter name will also make an appearance in the dialogue so you can say it’s like a teaser for you readers! Look for it!  
-This is straight from the format i used in fanfiction.net.it needs a format change as the later chapters doesn't use script form. Please bear with it!  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. CHAPTER 2:YOU FOUND ME

CHAPTER 2:YOU FOUND ME  
It was like some sort of a gathering of friends by the looks of it through the eyes of passerby’s as all present members were chatting around and having breakfast in a leisurely manner. That is until cute and timid Hanataro barged in on them with a panicked look on his face. Unohana rose to acknowledge him.  
‘’ Something the matter, Hanataro?’’  
‘’Err, it’s the patient, the blue haired one, taichou…’’  
Before he could finish whatever he wanted to say he was interrupted by a fuming Ichigo.  
‘’ I knew it!! I just knew he would escape, damn you Unohana taichou, I told you he needed a guard!’’  
He was answered with a conk to the head by said ‘damned’ taichou.  
‘’ Language Kurasaki-san, please mind your tongue. I did post a guard for him; Hanatarou, in fact”  
Ichigo simply gaped.  
“Hanatarou? I mean no offence buddy but he’s not really the most suitable candidate”  
Hanatarou made a nervous laugh.  
“Actually I was going to say the patient is awake not escaped Ichigo-san”  
Ichigo turned beetroot-red.  
“I…I’m sorry Hanatarou, I was just you know…”  
Hanatarou kept smiling.  
“It’s ok Ichigo-san”  
Unohana was less forgiving and as they headed out to the wards she hissed at him.  
‘’ I’ll appreciate it if you don’t take my squad members as incompetent fools or you’ll find what a medic shinigami is really capable of in the most horrible of ways.’’  
Ichigo just gulped and nodded nervously.   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
After the Winter War, it was noted that Grimmjow, Wonderweiss and Nel were the only Espada to have survived. Although Nel was brought back to soul society with her brothers to be taken care of, Grimmjow was nowhere to be found. Yama-san decided that as long as he remained in Hueco Mundo and did not cause any trouble then he will be left off. If he did show up anyplace near the human realm or the shinigami realm than he will be captured and promptly charged for his actions resulting in a punishment no less than execution.  
Wonderweiss meanwhile had taken an unhealthy interest in Ukitake. When the captain of the 13th squad had stated his will on bringing the Espada back with him he was regarded to have gone insane. But, he had stated that yes the kid did impale him but right now he was like a lost pup with nowhere to go and with no one to look after him. He also slapped away the notion that Grimmjow would care for him despite being one the last surviving comrade. He had taken him to his family home and the boy has willingly followed every whim of his new object of fascination. Although not officially a member of his squad Ukitake had another psychotic stalker on his hands besides his 3rd seat officers.  
But Ukitake has a fondness for the young Espada and has been taking care of him as though he was his child and since Wonderweiss hung on to every word he says Yama-san decided that he presented no danger to the shinigami and so gave his permission to let him stay. When Ukitake had left today, Wonderweiss had been sleeping contently by his futon. Ukitake found it endearing that the boy would drag his futon to his room and cuddle up beside him with a smile on his face. He hadn’t mentioned a word about his comrade being here though it seemed as if the boy could sense a familiar presence around. Ukitake’s musings were stopped as they reached the infirmary.

Just as Hanataro had said Grimmjow was awake in his ward. Honestly speaking everyone was on edge the past 3 days, waiting for him to gain consciousness. Unohana had him monitored regularly and took it upon herself to keep healing him. She couldn’t completely heal all his wounds of course so she was doing it little by little, as best as she could.  
Ichigo could see the blue haired Espada laying ahead and felt anger rising in him. He also felt an uneasy feeling in him, as though something was not right but it was over-powered by his rage. Past images flashed through his mind and with a jolt he realized how different Grimmjow looked compared to his old self.  
His hair which used to be spiked and messy was longer now but it was limp and spread around his head in a lifeless manner, framing his face. He was thinner, too thin in fact that he looked almost frail. He face had pale scars that was almost completely healed no doubt because of Unohana. But the most unsettling thing about him was his complexion. Although he used to have average colored skin now it was deathly pale. It almost matched the sheets he was draped in. It gave him the look of someone in their deathbed and Ichigo was very disturbed by that notion.  
Ichigo knew he could sense them coming but he nearly staggered when he held his gaze. His cerulean eyes that used to seem to have oceans in them were… empty. It was dull and had an odd darker tint to it as if gazing into darkness and oblivion. When there used to be pride, anger, bloodlust and intelligence in them, it was now replaced by sorrow and hopelessness.   
‘’ Worse than his bloody complexion’’ Ichigo thought.  
As they neared however, Ichigo noticed the flicker of recognition in Grimmjow’s eyes and he found himself feeling relief over that. He at least knew he could still display some emotions, though the flicker of relief and something else that followed didn’t seem right.  
Unohana immediately set out to fuss over him in a motherly manner. She poured out questions that were answered by his steady voice though it too had no smugness in it.  
Unohana: Hello, there how are you feeling today?  
Grimm: Alright I suppose.  
Unohana: I presume you were given enough water?  
Grimm: Yes, the first thing I got after waking up.  
Unohana: I would like to know if you are really aware of your physical condition.  
Grimm: You mean the baby? Yeah, I’m fully aware of that if that’s what you’re asking.  
Unohana: Well I’m glad to know that. But I’m curious to know if you have gone through the typical symptoms yet? Any morning sickness or dizziness when you woke up or it has not started yet?  
Grimm: The first damn thing I went through that made me find out about the child was the damn puking. Your assistant there carried of a bucket of it just now in case you’re wondering. And yes there’s more bloody coming. I can’t for the life of me figure out why it’s called morning sickness, might as well call it any damn time sickness. I didn’t get off the bed yet so I haven’t had a chance to see if I am dizzy but I haven’t had a spell before this, just the retching and the miserable feelings after it.  
Unohana: Well the vomiting is expected of course. Some people only have it after waking up while other’s have it every time they eat or smell something distasteful, but some pregnancies don’t tend to have it at all but I guess you aren’t one of that lucky ones.   
Grimm: It would pass though, as time goes on?  
Unohana sighed: Well sometimes it does for some people but sometimes it doesn’t for others so I can’t be sure.  
Grimm grimaced: Great.  
And to Ichigo’s surprise his voice took on a gentler tone as he said lovingly while placing a hand on his abdomen.  
Grimm: Hey, cut me some slack will ya’? I would rather not have my face in a bucket or the bowl first thing in the morning.  
Unohana smiled: I’ll prescribe some pills for the sickness so that it tones down a notch.  
Grimm: Thanks doc’, appreciate it.  
Unohana nodded. She looked around at the small crowd behind her and Yama-san nodded giving her the go.  
Unohana decided to take it slow and steady: Now, Grimm the barrier on the baby? I think it was a very smart idea. It really protected the baby you know. You were in such a bad shape but the baby was really well protected.  
Grimm looked at his hand on his abdomen: You think so? The baby is really well?  
Unohana: Yes, he or she is very healthy. I had already checked though you can imagine the surprise that I went through.  
Grimm nodded: I had to do it so that he won’t get hurt. I was scared that bastard would hurt him if he found out. It was easy to do once you know really. I’m glad that monster couldn’t lay a finger on my baby.  
Here, Unohana hesitated. She had to play it right or he will clam up. It was obvious that right now he will only answer to compassion and the other’s present didn’t have it for him. If she could ask without provoking him he might give a straight answer on why he was here and about the baby too.  
Unohana: Well, I’m glad you did it but you address it as a he not a she.  
Grimm: Couldn’t be a she, I know. He made it so that I can carry a male heir first.  
Unohana: I’m glad you are so sure of the gender so I can refer it as a he too. But, I’ll like to know if you don’t mind, who the monster you’re talking about? Is he the one that gave you the baby? How are you able to carry in the first place?  
Grimmjow went rigid so Unohana hastily added: I know it might bring unpleasant memory but we want to help you. If you can tell us what happened we would really appreciate it. But, I’m not forcing you ok?  
It was silent for a while and Unohana wondered if she had been too hasty to question him now when Grimm shifted in his bed. He made an attempt to sit up in which Hanataro and Unohana immediately assisted. They laid his pile of pillows leaning against the head of the bed and he lay back against it.  
Grimmjow sighed and said: It’s not exactly something I rather talk about but I really need all of your help. Though most of you are intent on murdering me for the past I just want you to know that I’m different from the person that you once knew so I hope you consider giving me some pity at least for my child.  
Unohana: We won’t let anything happen to the child. I can assure you of that.  
Grimm: Oberon.  
Unohana: What was that?  
Grimm: The name of that monster is Oberon. He’s the reason I’m here. The reason I can carry a child.  
Unohana: Who is he?  
Grimm: After the war, I ran away and hid from your sights for a while. Although you took in Nel and Wonderweiss I knew I would be executed if found so I decided to lay low. Then, after you left I came out of hiding. I made Aizen’s headquarter as my new home and the other hollow’s stayed well out of my way in fear of my strength.   
One day, I heard the rumors that some kind of portal opening was found somewhere outside so I went to check it out. I was afraid it would be shinigami’s sent to hunt me down. But it wasn’t. That’s where that slime Oberon came from along with an army of his. I met him right at the portal and asked him who he was. He said he was King Oberon and he was here so that he could create a new home for his people. Something was off about him so I refused him an entrance stating that as the ruler of the place I refused them entry.   
He laughed me off saying that it wasn’t my place to demand such things from him. I figured I could drive him off with some force so I tried to fight him but as soon as I drew my sword he did something to me that made me paralyzed. I couldn’t move a single finger against him. He was so powerful and the power was something different and unique. He went ahead and took over my new home and immediately started modifying it. By the end of the day, he had built a magnificent palace in place of the rundown headquarter with his power. He also changed the surroundings nearby into lavish gardens and meadows.  
I was curious about his power so I asked him about it. The bastard laughed and said that it was the power of The Fey and that he was their king. Apparently his home dimension was slowly falling apart so he embarked on a mission to find somewhere his kind could settle down and breed as their species was on the brink of extinction. He found Hueco Mundo suitable because it wasn’t heavily populated and that the residences were no match to his magic.  
When his royal advisor Kheelan asked what he wanted to do with me he said he will like to keep me around for amusement. He gave me a room in his palace but with magical seals that shut off my powers and prevented any kind of escape. A few days later he started sparring with me which I gladly obliged. He started using his powers on me; immobilizing me during battles to hurt me and then using them to torture me. Then one day at night he came to my room and he… and he…  
Unohana gripped his tangled fingers on his sheets in a reassuring way until he loosened them from his deadly grip. He then took some deep breaths and continued: He came in and forced himself on me.  
Renji: Forced himself?  
Grimm: He raped me ok!! The bastard raped me and then left as if nothing happened. Then in the morning he came in with Kheelan and said that considering I was the leader of the dimension, I would make a great mate for him. He said I could live a comfortable life if I agreed to marry him. Apparently gender wasn’t an issue in their culture. I flat out refused of course and he was angry because I had insulted him in front of his subject so he wanted to ‘teach me a lesson’. He moved me to his room and kept me chained there; raping me to his whim and torturing me.  
Once he blindfolded my eyes until it came to the point that when it came off I couldn’t even stand a candle light for days. Electrocution, burns and water torture; you name it he did it. I fought as best as I could but he was so powerful. Once, I managed to escape only to be caught again. Apparently he found it amusing to see my one hope dashed. There were other things he did to torture me until I finally stopped caring what he did. I guess you could say that he broke me. The worst of it was the rape. He would force me to act like I actually like being forced. When I didn’t do it he…he did it in front of his subjects to insult me. I… I felt so powerless and…you don’t know what it was like. To be stripped off every strand of dignity. Every single fucking day… so violently and causing so much pain…so much…P-pp—ai…n.  
To everyone’s horror Grimmjow’s voice hitched and choked and tears flowed freely from his eyes. To see someone so prideful break down like that… everyone shuffled their feet and averted their gazes away. They stopped when suddenly Grimmjow laughed.  
Grimm: Pathetic huh? Breaking down like a weakling (he said this in bitterness). When I still refused to marry him when he asked again, that’s when he did this to me. He told his advisor that maybe if I was carrying his child I would change my mind. So he did his magic thing and made me so that I can get pregnant. After that I pretended that I was getting to like him little by little. He started to loosen his restraints on me and he had to free my spiritual energy so that I could carry the child. He didn’t touch me after that for some time but 3 days ago he wanted to do it again so that I can conceive his child so I took the chance and escaped. I got a jewel from his treasure collection and a spell from a book that I used to open a portal here. The last thing I remember was falling on the floor and fading into the blackness. That’s when you found me.  
Yama-san: I’m truly sorry to hear about your predicament but if I may ask. You said you escaped before he managed to impregnate you but then how is it that you’re carrying a child?  
Grimm: It’s not that bastard’s. The child is not his. Thank God.  
At this everyone shuffled closer to him in curiosity.  
Ukitake: Whose child is it?  
Grimmjow hesitated but felt Unohana give his hands another reassuring squeeze.  
Grimm reluctantly added: It’s Ichigo’s.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun-duun-duuuuunnnn….WTF just happened? Check out the next chappie to find out folks. Also as much as I wish I could write the torture methods done on poor Grimmi I don’t have the heart to. I’m too much of a softie to do that but you can imagine for a prideful man like Grimm to be raped and insulted like that is torture enough. Also that’s why Grimm may turn out OOC; it’s cuz’ of all the stuff that happened to him had changed him. Hell, all the character could be OOC but this is fan fiction darlings and I’m not Tite Kubo. Till next time. Oh and the chapter name; it’s ‘You Found Me’ by The Fray.


	3. CHAPTER 3:PARADISE

CHAPTER 3:PARADISE  
Ukitake: Whose child is it?  
Grimm: It’s Ichigo’s.  
There was silence so thick that you could caress it like it was your lover. Ichigo spoke first.  
Ichi whispered: Liar…you’re lying. (Loudly) You’re lying!!  
Grimm shook his head in denial: I’m not. I know it’s hard to believe but it’s…  
He didn’t get to finish as Ichigo lunged at him suddenly and grabbed Grimm’s neck with both hands and started to choke him. Grimmjow was slightly lifted off the bed and he chocked for precious air.  
Yama-san: Enough Kurosaki!!  
Immediately Renji and Chad grabbed Ichigo to pull him off. Grimmjow was struggling to breathe and Unohana started healing him. Ichigo felt something sticky on his hands and shrugging away from Renji and Chad he saw to his horror blood on his hands. He quickly looked up to see blood covering Grimmjow’s neck. As Hanataro wiped it off with a towel he saw marks underneath his hand print. He remembered Grimmjow saying that he was chained up. It must have been too raw and too terrible to heal in a day. Unohana must have been doing it little by little though now it seems he had reopened the wound. Suddenly he felt sick, he acted brashly and lunged without any thoughts.  
Ichi: I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.  
Grimm croaked: It’s ok. It’s not your fault that you can’t remember.  
Ichi: Remember?  
Grimm: When I first got that jewel I tried it out. I opened a portal to your house, your room. It worked. I told you about what happened and you said you’ll help. You asked me to stay there in your house so that tomorrow you can ask for help from the shinigamis. We were talking and then we just…took it further. We followed our feelings and you made love to me. But then Kheelan found me and brought me back after erasing your memories so that you won’t remember.   
Ichigo remained silent.  
Grimm: Then I started vomiting and I just knew it was your child because you were the only one who touched me after the magic was done but I knew if he found out he’ll kill the child so I ran. This is my child and I won’t ever destroy it. Besides, he’s a child made out of love not pain and torture. I enjoyed the love making and so I love this child. It’s mine and if you want, it could be ours Ichigo, if you want of course. I know you don’t remember but it’s ok. It’s ok if you don’t want this child either but please let me stay and help me protect him. In fact if Oberon wants me I’ll go to him willingly but after I give birth and I hope that you’ll let him stay here even if it’s in an orphanage. Anywhere but there would be paradise for him.  
His words stung Ichigo. He sounded so sorrowful and sincere that he knew he wasn’t lying. So the child was his after all. But he couldn’t remember anything that happened. He had made love to Grimmjow? There was an awkward moment of silence in Ichigo and then he freaked. He made love with Grimmjow!! He had sex with Grimmjow!! He fucked Grimmjow. (Ok so he got the point). Now, Grimmjow was pregnant with his child and begging to keep his child safe from this King of Fey. So Grimmjow did some stupid things (very stupid) things when he worked for Aizen but he’s a changed now. Hell, he was pregnant. And he’s talking to the baby! That’s something badass Grimmjow would never do…like ever!! Ichigo forced himself to stay calm and not hyper-ventilate.  
Ichi: So, what now?  
Everyone turned to Yamamoto and he looked at everybody else to read their faces. Byakuya was as stoic as ever though seemed a bit curious. Renji was arching one of his unique eyebrows as if saying what-cha-say-old-man? Rukia was staring at Ichigo who was staring at his feet. Uryu was with his damn-shinigami look. Chad was smiling a bit at least. Unohana and Ukitake gave him the if-you-don’t-let-him-stay-you’ll-find-out-exactly-how-much-trouble-your-old students-can-really-stir look. Orihime was also smiling which said –well-? Then he noticed the tiny medic Hanataro busy looking after Grimmjow; plumping his pillows, adjusting the sheets and giving Grimmjow a glass of water which he advised to sip slowly.  
Yama-san: Hanataro?  
The medic looked up innocently and Yama-san thought ‘he is like a cute puppy’ and then chided himself not to think of shinigamis as animals no matter how cute they are.  
Yama-san: What do you think of this ordeal?  
Hanataro: Ermm…well, I think that everyone is making a big deal out of this. I mean he’s not bad anymore and he has a baby. So maybe we can help him out? It’s not good to stress a pregnant person. It’s bad for both the baby and the parent. Besides, its Ichigo-san’s baby too so why not let him stay?  
Yama-san: Hmm…you do have a point there. Well it’s settled than, due to Yamada-sans recommendation and medical advice we will let Grimmjow Jaegerjaques to stay here. We will also aid him with his pregnancy as much as we could by offering him medical attention and protection. Of course since this is also Ichigo’s son if he chooses to bring him to the human world the same assistance will be provided.  
At this Ichigo started, now that he put it that way…he was the baby’s father. It was his son so should he bring him back to the human world. No, too many things to consider. What will he tell his dad?  
‘Oh, dad, hey this is Grimmjow. He used to be a psychotic Espada who tried to murder people but then after we kicked his boss’s butt he was living in this other dimension. Then this even more psychotic bastard who was supposed to be from another dimension who was also the king of faeries wanted to marry him and cursed him with the ability to have babies. He ran away from that crazy king and came to ask help from the shinigamis. So now he’s gonna’ live with us in our house. By the way did I mention that he’s having my baby? Yeah, turns out he came to ask for my help and I ended up knocking him up. So until he gives birth he’s gonna’ be staying with us. Be nice to him old man.’  
Yeah that would just go great. What about his sisters? ‘Hey, know what? Your big bro just had sex with a guy and now he’s having a baby so dad’s gonna’ be grandpa and you’re gonna’ be aunts. Bring out the champagne, we’ll do a toast to how perfectly screwed up your seemingly naïve brothers life is.’  
Ichigo visibly shuddered at the chaos that will occur.  
Ichi: I think it’s better if he stays here. I mean it’s so that Unohana taichou will be closer this way.  
Yama-san nodded: Well, you can live here with your lover then. I’m pretty sure Byakuya will be gracious enough to give you accommodation. Rukia will be there too so it’ll be convenient.  
Ichigo decided it wasn’t so bad. It could have been worst. If they had to live with that maniacal captain Kenpachi then Ichigo rather swim with the sharks’ thank you. Byakuya wasn’t exactly a happy-go-lucky person but he was un-intrusive. Ichigo nodded in agreement. Then the captain-commander took off saying he had other things to take care of.  
Again the infirmary was silent and again it was broken by a loud wailing from outside.  
‘’ Otou-san’’!!  
Then some sniffling and an even louder wail.  
‘’ Otttttooooouuuuuuu-ssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn!!’’  
All shinigami and ryokas looked outside when a figure in clothes that were too big for him ran straight inside and clung onto Ukitake like a parasite.  
‘’ Otou-san, why you leave me? No love?’’  
Ukitake chuckled and raised the boy’s chin and said: No, Weiss-chan. You were sleeping so I came here to take care of something.  
Weiss: So daddy, still love?  
Ukitake: Yes, daddy still loves you.   
Weismann proceeded to cuddle up to his ‘daddy’ even more closely. Ukitake looked around and smiled.  
Uryu: He calls you his father?  
Ukitake: Well, I taught him the word in Japanese but he tends to use both of them anyway. I’m trying to teach him more words to speak.  
Ichi: But he calls you as his father, you’re ok with that?  
Ukitake: I don’t see why not. He doesn’t have anyone else so I adopted him.  
Orihime’s eyes were sparkling: Ukitake-san is so sweet and kind!!   
Rukia was smirking: Of course, my taichou is the best!  
Weiss had stopped cuddling and just started to notice his surroundings. Only then did he notice the figure in the ward smiling at him. Recognition dawned on Weismann and he jumped up on the bed.  
Weiss: Grimmjow?  
Grimmjow smirked: I see you learned some new things little fellow!  
Weismann smiled proudly: Daddy teaches me!!  
Grimm: Well good for you then.  
Suddenly Weiss sniffed at Grimmjow especially at his stomach then he looked up at Grimmjow and asked: You mommy?  
Grimmjow looked at him surprised: Well yeah I guess.  
Weiss then sniffed him some more and jumped down. He went over to Ichigo and sniffed at him then grabbed his hand and tugged him towards Grimmjow. He gently placed one of Ichigo’s hands on Grimmjow’s stomach and asked: Ichigo daddy?  
Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, at his hand on the other man’s stomach and felt something warm flutter in his heart. The baby was his. It was Ichigo’s seed that created it; it was made from the love of two people and even if he can’t remember the act he realized now that he might not love Grimmjow but the baby was definitely his and he will be there for him no matter what.  
Ichi: Yes, Weiss. I’m his daddy.  
He didn’t realize he was absent mindedly rubbing Grimmjow’s stomach in gentle circular movement while saying this nor did he realize the look in Grimmjow’s eyes as he said it.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter done!! So just to make things clear, in my story Nel, Weiss and Grimmi are the Espadas that are still alive. Deal with it people. And yes Weiss-chan is Ukitake’s son now. It’s so adorable isn’t it?The part where Yama-san thinks of Hanataro as a puppy; also the inner Ichigo conversation and not to forget the ending as well. It’s so sappy it rots your teeth. I should put some pain in the next chapter just to be evil. Honestly I never expected Weiss to appear in the story but I just suddenly had this idea and wham! He’s in the story now. Smothering us with adorable behavior (I hope). Oh and the chapter title ‘Paradise’ is by ‘Coldplay’.


	4. Chapter 4:Please Don’t Go

Pregnancy was not treating Grimmjow well. Mornings were spent in the bathroom, the toilet bowl being the first thing to greet his sight.   
After gratefully thanking Byakuya for his hospitality, (even if it was because of Yama-sans order that this was happening), he had moved into his new room in the Kuchiki manor. Unfortunately because he was too tired he hadn’t thought about checking around the facilities so the next morning saw him running around trying to find the bathroom. Then figuring there was no way in hell he could make it anywhere in time he decided to take the chance and puked on the floor which unfortunately was occupied by two sandaled feet that belonged to none other than…  
Wait for it…  
The one and only…  
Byakuya Kuchiki.  
Grimmjow has seen many things in his life but he has never seen such a miraculous thing as the noble man’s actions just then.  
The great stoic Byakuya Kuchiki smiled. Actually smiled.Did I mention that he smiled? Oh. It seems I have. Three times.  
He swallowed nervously and stammered out.  
‘’ I’m sor…sorry. I couldn’t find the bathroom and I couldn’t…’’  
A raised palm silenced him.  
‘’ There’s nothing to be sorry about, it was not your fault.’’  
Somehow it didn’t convince him.  
‘’ Really, I’m truly sorry’’  
Byakuya’s smile vanished and he frowned.   
‘’ Do I look displeased at you in any way?’’  
Grimm: ‘’ Err…no, I guess’’  
Then Byakuya smiled again. It was not a full blown smile but just a tiny lifting of one corner of his soft lips. Grimmjow decided that the man looks so much better with a smile. It gave a softness to his pale face and made him look less ghost-lie in appearance.  
‘’Then I don’t see what seems to be the problem ‘’  
Grimmjow mumbled softly in confusion. This was not how he expected the captain to be. From what he heard it wasn’t so easy to see the captain smile or speak freely to anyone. The rumors were far from correct.  
‘’ B…But, I just…’’  
‘’ Let’s not talk about this anymore, okay? I’ll get a helper clean up this mess. Meanwhile let me escort you to your chambers ‘’  
That being said he even offered a hand to help Grimmjow up. In truth Grimmjow didn’t think that was necessary. I mean, he was pregnant just a few weeks not months but decided for once to keep his trap shut and not embarrass or anger his host.  
Grimmjow felt ashamed to walk beside the noble head whose steps were light and barely made any noise. He on the other hand felt like a giant hollow stampeding around trying to learn ballet and failing miserably, even though he tried as hard as he can to stifle the noise. Then he remembered that he was an Espada, so no hollow can be quieter than him. It seems that floorboards had a thing against Grimmjow.  
Perhaps he thought that glaring at it would help so he kept staring down while walking and didn’t notice anything until his head bumped onto the back of the man in front of him. He pulled away rubbing his nose.  
‘’ Sorry, Captain I wasn’t watching my steps’’  
Byakuya: It’s fine.  
He casually entered the room which served as a sleeping chamber for Grimmjow. He sighed.  
‘’ You have to forgive my blunder, Jaegerjaques. I did not take consideration of your situation properly it seems. If you don’t mind, I’ll have my maid prepare a better room for you, one which has a bathroom in it’’  
Grimmjow let out a nervous laugh.  
‘’ That’s fine Captain but not necessary I think. If you have someone show me the way to the nearest bathroom than it should be enough’’  
Byakuya clicked his tongue and made –tsk…tsk- sound.  
‘’ I rather you change rooms. It’s dishonorable to trouble the guests especially those in delicate conditions’’  
‘’ My, you make it sound as though being pregnant is a bad thing’’  
Byakuya turned around to face him with surprise on his face.  
‘’ I’m sorry; I did not mean to demean you in any way. It’s just that, I forgot the need a pregnant person has. Forgive me if I was insensitive. But my offer is final. You will move to your new room where you can rest easier.’’  
‘’ Well, if you insist and if it’s lets you rest easy then it’s fine I guess’’  
Byakuya smiled again.  
‘’ I’m happy you reconsidered’’  
You didn’t give me a chance to say no actually, thought Grimm.  
‘’ Oh, I’ll let the Kurosaki boy know when he gets back’’  
‘’ Right, thanks.’’  
Silently Grimmjow can’t help but think ‘Byakuya is such a nice person. And he smells good. Wait…what?! Where the hell did that come from? Probably the baby. Yeah, that must be it.’  
( A/N: it has nothing to do with the baby you pervert. Its you. Teehee….^^)  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
2 months into pregnancy.  
Grimmjow was learning to adjust living in the Soul Society amongst shinigamis. He was even wearing a black shinigami robe just like the others. But that was mostly because his own arrancar uniform that he had worn when first coming here was tattered beyond repair.It was depressing to wear black all the time but the shinigamis were so kind to him already that he couldn’t complain about anything so he kept quiet.  
Today he was in a good mood ever since he woke up. Not even the morning trip to the bathroom could dampen his spirit.   
He checked himself out in the mirror and smiled. He might not know it but whenever he did, it gave a warm glow to his face. He lifted the collar of the white shirt he was wearing and sniffed it. A delicious and tempting smell filled his nose. He inhaled deeply again so that the lovely scent could pleasure his senses more.  
He was wearing a loose cotton black shorts and a rather large white button-up shirt. The shirt didn’t cover the small baby bump that’s forming unlike the shinigami robe because it sagged and clung to his form but he didn’t mind much.  
He gingerly touched the bump. It felt…odd. And so out of place. The rippling muscle that adorned his abdomen was now adorning a baby bump. It was not soft or squishy like he expected but firm and taut. It was probably because of his muscles stretching out he presumed.  
His baby was growing. He sighed and exited his room. Outside were some fuzzy slippers that Byakuya had insisted he wore around the house. He said it was to keep his feet warm. If he was comfortable than the baby will be too he said. Sometimes Grimmjow felt guilty that maybe he wasn’t taking care of himself as much as he should. It seemed as though the noble was doing a better job than him.  
He walked around the now familiar hallway. He couldn’t help but admire the scenery around the home. But it never looked better than from either his room or Byakuya’s special room. He was heading there now to have tea with him.  
The noble-man had offered to spend the mornings having light snacks together in his special resting area where the view that over-looked the garden was simply magnificent. At first it felt awkward to be with the captain but soon he got used to it.  
The longer he spent time with the captain the better he got to know him and it surprised him how the cold look the noble has is a mask to hide the caring and gentle personality he truly has.  
The smell of hot tea assaulted his nose as he entered the room he dubbed now as ‘snack chamber’. Byakuya thought it sounded nice too. Or maybe he was just nice enough not to say it sucked. He smiled blindingly at Byakuya. The noble man was surprised that the usual sour puss look on the blue haired male was replaced by a cheerful look.  
‘’ My, my…someone seems happy today’’, he meant it as a question more than a statement.  
As a routine, the Kenseikan donning leader stood up to greet him and escort him to his seat. Grimm smiled.   
‘’ I don’t know I just feel great today, so watcha’ got for me today?’’  
‘’ Hmmm…you look different as well. The absence of shinigami robe is the reason I think. We’re having chai today and some croissants. ‘’  
‘’ I was getting depressed wearing black all the time. Sounds delish, I love croissants.’’  
This was how the typical exchange between them was. Personal questions laced with trivial, mundane ones. It made it sound less intrusive and blunt. If there’s one thing, among many others, that Grimm had learned about Byakuya was that when it came to personal conversations you don’t get directly to the point or you’ll be greeted with a hard glare and a cold shoulder.  
Byakuya was already wearing his uniform but his haori [1] was neatly hanging on a hook on the wall. He had done so ever since Grimm admitted he felt uneasy when he saw him wearing it during their small meeting. He had said it felt more like an obligation than an invite to spend time with him.  
The lithe formed, black haired, pale colored captain was pouring the chai for Grimm with his long elegant hand. As he finished he talked again.  
‘’ You smell different.Familiar but so unlike you’’  
Grimm was surprised; he didn’t know the captain had a good sense of smell.  
‘’ Oh, I do? ‘’  
Byakuya nodded.  
‘’ Like strawberries’’  
Immediately a blush crept up Grimm’s face. Byakuya was clearly amused and feeling a tad bit wicked that day so he casually added.  
‘’ I heard that the Kurosaki boy visited yesterday. I presume you spent time together well’’  
Grimmjow blushed harder than before as the hidden meaning of Byakuya’s question dawned on him.  
‘’ Ye…yeah, ermm…he brought some fruits and we spent time around the town for a while. Then he had to leave because he had some important things to do’’  
‘’ Ah…I see. The shirt is his, isn’t it?’’  
Grimm nodded.  
‘’ It was a gift for you then?’’  
Grimm smiled although to Byakuya it looked a bit bitter.  
‘’ No, not a gift. He just forgot to bring it home. It was hot yesterday so he just went around in his t-shirt. I just…thought it looked nice and tried it on. It smelled like strawberries too. Which I feel like eating. That’s weird because I hate strawberries.’’  
At the last statement Grimm frowned.  
‘’ You hate strawberries?’’  
Grimm nodded.  
‘’ Yeah, I used to anyway. Now I just wanna’ eat them without stopping. I don’t know why’’  
Byakuya smiled behind his cup of chai.  
‘’ Congratulations’’  
‘’ Err…thanks? Why?’’  
‘’ You are officially having your first craving’’  
Realization dawned on Grimmjow. Of course it was a craving. How could he not remember? He vaguely recalled Unohana saying he might have weird cravings. It could be food he loves to eat or something he completely hates.  
‘’ Wow, I’m glad’’  
‘’ For?’’  
‘’ For craving something as simple and normal as strawberries. Unohana told me that some pregnant people eat totally disgusting stuff like mackerel on ice-cream’’  
When he said that Byakuya turned slightly green. He put down his cup.  
‘’ Uhh, I think I just lost my appetite’’  
Grimm smiled.  
‘’ Oops, sorry’’  
‘’ It’s perfectly fine. The shirt’s too big for you though. If you would allow me, I’ll have my personal tailor design an outfit to your liking. Using your favorite color.’’  
Grimm hesitated.  
‘’ I actually like this shirt. It…it reminds me. Of him.’’  
‘’ Ahh, of course. My apologies I didn’t take that into consideration. Of course that is why you’re wearing Kurosaki’s shirt’’  
‘’ I wish he would stay longer. I want to ask him to stay and say please don’t go but I can’t. It’s too much to ask from him. I mean the baby itself must leave him feeling overwhelmed. I don’t want to pressure him too much’’  
Grimmjow looked very sad when he said this that Byakuya felt like dragging Ichigo here and bonk him on the head for being so stupid and inconsiderate. Oh God is that tears in his eyes? Byakuya panicked, he wouldn’t know what to do if Grimmjow cried. He wasn’t exactly a person who can handle emotions well. He himself was proof enough.  
‘’ Damn that Kurosaki’’  
Grimm’s head suddenly snapped up sharply.  
‘’ Stop doing that’’  
‘’ Doing what?’’  
‘’ Calling him Kurosaki. His name is Ichigo’’  
‘’ I know. I don’t know him well enough to use his first name. Unlike him, who doesn’t know the meaning of respect. Such insolence’’  
Before Byakuya could blink, he was sprawled on the floor with Grimm on top of him straddling his hips. (A/n: Hey! No dirty thoughts yeah. Get your mind out of the gutter.^^)  
His right fist was aimed directly at Byakuya’s face and he growled.  
‘’ Watch what you say or else I’ll beat you up to a pulp’’  
‘’ Calm down Grimmjow. There’s no need for a fight.’’  
Grimm narrowed his eyes and got off the noble. Then he froze in place.  
‘’ Oh my God! I have no idea what the hell I was thinking! I just felt so sad when I thought of Ichigo and then suddenly when you insulted him I felt so…angry’’  
‘’ Byakuya sat up adjusting his clothes and straightened his hair and then he sighed.  
‘’ Congratulations again’’  
‘’ What?!’’  
‘’ I believe you just went through your first mood swing’’  
Grimmjow groaned.  
‘’ Uh, why is being pregnant so complicated. So I’m gonna’ be like this for 7 more months?’’  
‘’ Sometimes it goes away’’  
Somehow Grimmjow didn’t think that was possible.  
‘’ I just hope I don’t go attacking everyone like I attacked you’’  
His face displayed a sincere apology.  
‘’ No worries. I’m honored that both major signs of your pregnancy was displayed to me’’  
‘’ You know what? Being pregnant is so complicated’’  
‘’ Tell me about it’’  
While he said that, Byakuya rubbed his neck where just moments ago Grimm had held in a vice grip with his left hand. Maybe he should stay away from hormonal man-mothers’ for some time.  
He groaned as he felt pain in the abused area. That is going to leave a mark, he thought.  
Yup, definitely staying away from hormonal moms.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry there isn’t any Grimm x Ichi in this chapter. I wanted to write about how Grimm’s life is in Soul Society is. I mean it’ll be boring if he spends all the months staring at dust isn’t it? The choice of Byakuya isn’t random. I have plans for him in this story. Small but wicked plans.Muahahaha…There’s a line in the story about Byakuya pouring tea for Grimm and it says black hair to describe him. I’m so glad I rechecked the chapter cuz’ it turns out had typed ‘back hair’ instead. ROFL. I also hope that the rhythm of the story isn’t too off. I’m trying to keep it in check.   
> The songs ‘Please Don’t Go’ by Mike Posner. Don’t forget to comment! Like it? Hate something about it? Just say it and I’ll try to fix it, in areas that I can.Till next time!!


	5. Chapter 5: The Lazy Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: get comfy cuz’ this chapter is almost double the length of the other chappie’s. dance in joy as there’s Grimm and Ichigo interaction here. And I’m feeling terrible that his took so long so I’ve added another chapter for you guys! Yay!

‘’ Give it up will ya’ ? Ya never gonna’ be able to beat me’’  
‘’ Shut up pachinko ball, just keep fighting’’  
Laughter can be heard around the two figures on the squad 11’s battle ground.   
Especially from a tiny figure with short pink hair.  
One of the figures, a bald one grunted.  
‘’ You’ve been spending too much time with the little pink monster’’  
The blue haired male simply smirked as their two wooden swords met each other with more force than what was needed.  
‘’ Yeah, Pachinko! Blue-kitty!!’’, the pink ‘monster’ which was actually Lieutenant Yachiru yelled.  
At this the ‘pachinko’ which was in fact 3rd seat Ikkaku sniggered ‘’ yes, blue-kitty show me your stuff’’.  
More laughter was heard.   
Following after a few more clashes Grimmjow smirked and added ‘’ you are a pervert aren’t ya’? Asking me to show my stuff and all in public ‘’.  
Ikkaku paled a shade and sputtered ‘’ w-wh-what the hell man?!’’  
Yachiru cocked her head to one side and frowned. Then she turned to Yumichika who was sitting beside her and asked ‘’ I don’t understand, is that a joke? I don’t think it’s funny.’’  
Yumichika tried (emphasis on that), to not blanch at that statement. He laughed nervously and said ‘’ that’s right, Yachiru, they are very bad at jokes aren’t they?’’  
Then to the fighters he added loudly ‘’ you guys stop making dumb jokes. The lieutenant doesn’t like it’’  
Grimm and Pachinko merely nodded their heads as a sign for ‘understood, no perverse jokes or sexual innuendo’s in front of the little pink monster, I mean lieutenant’.  
Yumichika rolled his eyes and flipped his fabulous hair at the two obviously insensitive blockheads and tried to hold back his lieutenant from bouncing off the wall. He knew giving her that candy was a bad idea. Well, lesson learned. He had to remember to remind his captain about the candy-rush his daughter suffered.   
Speak of the devil; he felt the squad 11 captains’ reiatsu coming closer. As usual it was unrestrained and intimidating. He rolled his eyes yet again. None of his squad members knew anything about the meaning of ‘laying low’. How could they when their own captain needs a good smack on the head to remind him that such a word even exists.  
That man has no regard to anything that hasto do with the word ‘normal’ and his squad members follow his steps. Which was why, instead of using their zanpaktou’s the squad members were using wooden swords for training. The sheer result of their previous ‘training’ had destroyed their training grounds and carried on towards squad 10’s area as well.Which had captain Hitsugaya freezing off some squad members when his own captain ignored his demands to repair the damage.  
Let’s just say that Captain Commander Yamamoto was not too amused. Sometimes Yumichika wondered why he was here in the first place. Then, he remembered; Ikkaku Madarame. He sighed loudly and shook his head from side to side.  
He could feel the captains deadly aura directly behind him. He swore that one of these days a lower ranked shinigami is going to either die from his overwhelming reiatsu or merely from the menacing look in his eyes.Or maybe when he smiles. The smile scores higher, it just gives people the heebie-jeebies.  
He had that feral grin right now which meant a bad, bad thing for the recipient which in this case happens to be the fighters on the field. Yachiru clambered up to her special spot on the huge captains shoulders and started talking rapidly and bounced non-stop. Uh-oh. Kenpachi frowned and looked (glared? That’s what all his looks like) towards Yumichika. He shrugged his shoulders and answered ‘’ sugar rush’’.  
The violent captain picked up his daughter by the scruff of her neck and deposited her on Yumichika’s lap and said ‘’ make sure she stays here’’. The 5th seat (who in fact was supposed to be 4th seat) nodded in agreement. Then the captain headed on to the field but neither Ikkaku nor Grimm stopped their scuffle. Until the captain started talking of course.  
‘’ Oi, Espada! I want you to fight me ‘’.  
Grimm cocked his head to the side and let out a grin that matched Kenpachi’s. He cackled loudly and turned to the captain with his wooden sword held out in front of him. Ikkaku huffed and held out his own fake sword to his captain whom didn’t make a move to take it.  
“We’re fighting for real not with wooden swords. Oi Espada! I want you to release your true form!’’, Kenpachi answered.  
Yumichika sighed. His captain is seriously bonkers.  
‘’ Captain, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Remember what Yama-sensei said?’’ he said softly.  
‘’ Oi, shut up. Don’t mess with the captain!  
It came from Ikkaku. Yumichika glared at him as beautifully as he could and snarled.  
‘’ stop encouraging ugly behavior Ikkaku. Besides it’s not good for him to fight this long.’’.  
Suddenly Grimm’s voice cut through the word-fight.  
‘’ Grind, Panthera!!’’   
They all watched as he released his Resurraccion (resurrection in English).  
Ikkaku jumped away to stand beside Yumichika as their captain flexed his sword.  
Grimmjow snarled and took off running. He jumped in the air and made a roundhouse kick at Kenny’s face which the latter blocked.  
Kenny thrust his sword towards Grimm who blocked it with his arms. But, Kenny quickly thrust a second time. Grimm did a backwards flip and landed on his feet, crouching with his left hand (paw?) steadying him on the ground.  
The fighters grinned maniacally at each other. Grimm stood up to fight again when he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen.  
Taken off guard he grunted out loud and kneeled to the ground while holding his lower stomach with his right hand. He changed back into his original form.  
While everyone was gaping at the scene, Yumichika hurried towards the Sexta’s(sixth)side.  
Grimmjow was still on the ground and he grunted as another cramp pulled at his belly. He felt a soft pair of hands on him. One on his shoulder and one atop his own hand on the belly.  
‘’ Shh, it’s gonna’ be alright. You just strained yourself too much. ‘’ Yumichika said comfortingly.  
Grimm felt the pain subside a little.  
‘’ Yeah, Unohana did ask me to take it easy.’’ He managed a weak smile while saying this.  
Broken out of their shock, squad members finally began to move. Ikkaku was at their side in a moment.  
‘’ well, ya’ shoul’da told us you can’t fight too long’’.  
It was Yumichika who snapped ‘’ I did tell you just a moment ago didn’t I? What happened? Oh yeah, you ignored it!!’’  
The bald man narrowed his eyes at his friend and shouted ‘’ stop patronizing me! Don’t you ever shut up? It’s always I told ya’ so, I told ya’ so in that annoyin’ voice of yours!!! ‘’  
Very quietly Yumichika said ‘’ annoying voice? Patronizing? ‘’  
Then he glared at Ikkaku and shouted ‘’ you didn’t think it was annoying at night do you?! You didn’t think it was annoying when you want to fuck me?!When I say I love you?!’’  
Everyone present was visibly nervous at the scene playing before them. The 5th seat never lost his calm before because he dubbed it to be ‘ugly’. Yet, here he was now. Shouting.Cussing.And practically unveiling his true relationship with the lieutenant.  
Ikkaku was wide eyed and whispered harshly ‘’ shut up ya’ idiot! You’re makin’ a scene’’  
This seemed to tick off the beautiful man even further because without lowering his voice he exclaimed ‘’ well fuck them all!! I don’t ever want to see your fucking face again!!’’. Then he promptly stomped off with his amazing hair swooshing behind him like a super model.  
Ikkaku, with the need to redirect his anger shouted at his squad members to scram off and do 50 laps. During this commotion, Kenny who knew a good fight has been ruined walked off with his daughter in tow on his shoulders. Ikkaku turned to Grimm with a scowl.  
‘’ happy? well, what are ya’ gonna’ do now?’’ he asked rather bitterly.  
Grimm wanted to punch him in the face for hinting that it was his fault for what happened but was surprised and embarrassed to find his eyes watering over. Immediately Ikkaku felt nervous and guilty.  
‘’ h-hey! Don’t cry! I didn’t mean it that way!’’ he said while holding up his palms.  
‘’ I-I know. Hormones.’’ Grimm explained while furiously rubbing his eyes.  
Ikkaku rubbed his bald head ‘’ ye-yeah, okay. Err, you ok now? Not hurtin’ or anything?’’  
‘’no, I’m fine now’’ said Grimm.  
‘’ well you should go to squad 4 just in case’’ said Ikkaku.  
Grimm smiled a little ‘’ it’s ok. I have an appointment later with captain Unohana so I’ll just go with Ichigo’’.   
‘’ Ichigo huh? How’s it with ya’ guys?’’ asked the bald man.  
Grimm couldn’t help but blush.  
‘’ its ok I guess. Well, he comes to visit me and takes me out sometimes. He doesn’t talk much and its really awkward and all ya’ know?’’  
Ikkaku hmmphed.’’Well what da’ ya’ expect? He sees you as his enemy and suddenly ya’ pop up and say ya’ are preggers with his kid. He can’t even remember doin’ the deed so ya’ can’t expect him to be lovey-dovey and all’’  
Grimm frowned ‘’ well you’re one to talk about love. Is that how you treat ya’ lover?’’.  
Ikkaku clammed up first then he said ‘’ I didn’t mean to yell at him. He’s just always patronizing me!’’  
Grimm arched an eyebrow ‘’ but what he said was right. You should have listened to what he said before going all roaring hollow on him’’  
Ikkaku frowned ‘’ arrghh! I really messed up didn’t I?’’  
Grimm said ‘’ it’s not too late. Go chase him and say you’re sorry. You’ll regret it if you wait longer’’.  
Ikkaku failed to notice the sad expression on the blue haired male’s face. He stood still for some seconds, staring off into space and deep in thought. Then, as though a switch has been flickered, he grinned widely, displaying his suspiciously too bright and sparkly teeth and headed off in the direction Yumichika had made his drama-queen exit.  
Grimm sighed yet let out a soft smile. He wished the best for the two soul reapers. They made a very cute couple. The moment he thought this, he frowned.  
Cute couple? Where did that come from?  
He placed his right hand on his barely visible baby bump and said very quietly ‘’ you’re making me feel and think weird stuff you know that?’’.  
Then he stretched like the cat he was and his shoulders slumped tiredly. He headed home to have that much needed kitty nap.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx after a short kitty nap xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
It was supposed to be a very short nap, after which he thought he would take a short walk before his examination.But the bed was so warm and comfortable, and he was quite tired so he fell into a deep slumber just a few moments after lying down.  
While our blue kitty cat was asleep, our strawberry daddy-to-be was heading towards Byakuya’s home after spending some time with Rukia and her captain, Ukitake.  
He had taken the day off school because Grimmjow had a check-up today and Unohana had requested him to be there as well.  
To him, this whole thing still seemed like a dream. None of his lost memories came back and so he still doesn’t remember why he had slept with Grimm of all people.But what was done is done and there’s nothing that can change it. The baby was his and it was his responsibility now so he was learning to deal with it.   
So was Grimmjow. He was his mate now. Can he be called a lover if he doesn’t love him in the first place? So for now, Ichigo decided that Grimm will be his mate.He was sure Grimm wouldn’t mind. He was a kind of beast wasn’t he? Mate it is.  
It’s been nine weeks of pregnancy and Ichigo had watched all the changes in his mate. He doesn’t talk much to Grimm unless absolutely necessary. Sometimes Grimm tried to ask him a lot of questions just to make him talk and Ichigo felt bad for him.  
Rukia had told him that her brother said he already started having food cravings and mood swings. Both of them happened in Byakuya’s presence it seems. Byakuya too had casually mentioned when they passed each other that Grimm had acquired a taste for strawberries. So after the meet with Ukitake, Ichigo had bought some strawberries on his way.  
Byakuya’s house was as silent as ever. On his way he kept a look out for female shinigamis, especially the higher ranked one as it was known that they like to hijack the noble’s home for meetings. He could see none and was secretly happy.  
Standing in front of Grimm’s room, he knocked softly and entered. He had to squint to look around as the interior was very dark. He headed for the windows and raised the blinds to let light spill in. then he got a clearer picture of the room and his occupant. He inhaled sharply at the sight.  
Grimmjow was fast asleep on the bed. He lay on his side, curled up into himself. It resembles a fetus in the womb, much like the one in Grimm’s stomach.His eyelashes nearly brushed the skin on his cheeks. His mouth was set in a soft smile. He seemed to be clutching something in his hands that he held close to his chest and nose. It looked like some kind of white cloth. With a small start he realized that it was his shirt. The one that he had forgotten in here some time ago. Guess it hadn’t gone missing as he thought it had.  
He made a mental note not to ask about it to Grimmjow. The sunlight that spilled through the window hit the sleeping form of the panther and made it seem as if he was glowing. The white sheets gave off the same effect. So did all the pillows that surrounded the mom-to-be.  
A small smile escaped Ichigo without him realizing it. There were just too many pillows there that surrounded the sleeping male. It seemed as though a fort had been made with it. Amused, Ichigo thought that it looked like a pillow palace a child would make and enjoy. Guess the cat urges in him was not as subtle as he thought it was.  
Without realizing it, Ichigo moved towards the sleeping male and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out his hand and brushed off a few strands of hair that obscured Grimm’s forehead. When Grimm stirred Ichigo’s hand froze over his head but Grimm just mumbled something and continued to sleep.   
Ichigo remembered the time when his mother was pregnant with Yuzu and Karin. At night she will make him sleep with her and dad in their room. When he had pouted and asked why she had answered that she wanted to be close to the people she loves. And that she wants the babies to feel the love that their family has to offer.  
After they were born, him being a curious kid will sneak into their nursery at night and watch them sleep with their tiny fists curled up in the blanket. Then he’ll fall asleep beside their crib only to be woken up by his parents in the morning. To him the babies were the source of more love and happiness in his small family.  
He remembered the sad look his mother would get if his dad had to go out for house-calls. Having him close to him always made her happier and relaxed. Ichigo wondered if Grimmjow felt the same way his mother had.  
When his mother passed away, the two twins will sneak into his room instead and crawl in with him to sleep. He’ll just make room for them and not say anything because he knows that they wanted his support.

Suddenly he felt guilt chewing at his heart. The Espada had gone through so much after the last time they had met. He could never understand what Grimmjow felt during those times he was made captive and used as a sex-slave.Broken so badly that he forgot his true self. Losing his pride and being humiliated in front of others. Lonely and in pain.  
And now he is pregnant with a child. Although he seemed to accept it, surely he is scared and confused. How lonely he must feel when his own mate is not there to support him and give him assurance. It isn’t that Ichigo doesn’t want to be there, it was just that he himself was not mature enough. A family was a very huge thing. It had responsibilities that needed to be carried out properly. The mere thought of it scared him more than a fight with Kenpachi will.  
Gingerly he wondered how his child is going to survive when its own father won’t toughen up and handle the situation well. When he isn’t there to support its mother during a time when the simple presence of his mate will take loads of his shoulders.  
Running a hand through his hair, Ichigo sighed. Grimmjow suddenly moved and mumbled incoherently. He opened his sleep filled blue eyes and looked around. It took him a few moments to realize Ichigo was there sitting on the bed staring at him.   
He shot up quickly in surprise but immediately regretted it as blood rushed to his head and made him dizzy. He groaned and fell back against the pillow again. Tiny Ichigos danced around his head holding strawberries. He closed his eyes to let the moment pass.  
‘’ what time is it?’’ he asked the orange haired soul reaper.  
‘’ there’s still enough time for you to freshen up. About half an hour or so’’, answered Ichigo.  
Grimm rose, gently this time and commented ‘’ shit, I just wanted to take a short nap but ended up completely knocked off instead. Sorry’’  
Ichigo let slip a small smile ‘’ no need. I know the pregnancy takes toll on your body. You’ll feel more tired than usual.’’  
Grimm grunted in reply. Then he went off to the bathroom to freshen up. As much as he would like to spend time with Ichigo, especially considering how he was in a good mood, he knew Captain Unohana was a busy woman. She had much to take care of so it was better to not let her wait for them. But a small part of him couldn’t stop but dance in joy as the thought of having Ichigo with him for the check-up.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 4th squad medical ward xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
The 4th squad’s medical ward was nearly empty save for two male soul reapers moaning they’re about to die. On closer inspection Ichigo found it to be non-other than Shuhei Hisagi and Kira Izuru making a very dramatic goodbye scene. Matsumoto Rangiku was laughing rather loudly at them. He suspected she had something to do with the ‘dying’ soul reapers condition.  
They were waiting in the, well, waiting room. Grimmjow was sitting on a chair while Ichigo was just standing at looking around. He looked at Grimmjow from the corner of his eyes. If you didn’t know that he was pregnant you might not even notice the very, very small bump of his tummy. He looked pretty relaxed. Ichigo was glad that as much as the infirmary resembled the hospitals in the human world, the walls were not stark white nor does the smell of disinfectants stain the air. The ward had a rather homely feel to it.  
A few more minutes passed before a familiar face showed up. A cheerful Hanatarou came and took them further into the infirmary, a part that Ichigo had never been to. When they entered a room, Ichigo realized that it was similar to the one that Byakuya was in after they had crossed swords the first time. It was like a private examination room and Unohana was there waiting for them.   
She was smiling softly as she beckoned Grimm towards the bed in the corner of one room. Although Isshin didn’t deal with pregnancies as a doctor, Ichigo remembered the trips they made to the hospital with his mother. That’s how he knew the machine beside the bed was an ultrasound machine. Unohana made small talk with them.  
‘’ how are you Grimmjow?’’  
‘’ I’m fine thank you ‘’ said Grimm with a smile.  
‘’ and you Ichigo?’’  
‘’ yeah, I’m fine. Thanks ‘’ Ichigo replied.  
‘’ your first check-up together, you must be excited. Come get on the bed Grimmjow’’  
Grimm just smiled at that and complied.  
Unohana kept up the small talk as she did the usual examination of blood pressure and pulse reading. She took his weight reading as well.After the usual check-up she informed ‘’ we’ll be doing your first ultrasound today Grimmjow. I’m pretty sure you and Ichigo are excited to see this ‘’  
Grimmjow’s eyes were slightly curious ‘’ I am more curious actually’’  
Ichigo was slightly curious as well.  
Hanatarou helped Unohana by lifting up Grimm’s shirt and rubbing a cool gel on his stomach. Ichigo knew this because the moment Hanatarou touched the others stomach Grimm hissed at the contact. First Unohana beckoned Ichigo to come closer and stand at the other side of the bed at Grimm’s right. The machine was at the left side of the bed.  
‘’ that’s why I wanted you to be here today Ichigo. Usually I recommend the couple coming to every check-up together but in your case I know it’s hard for you to make time what with your school and human obligations and all. So, I decided that at least you can be here for the ultrasound and see your baby for real.’’ Explained Unohana lengthily’’  
As she said this she ran a part of the machine on the exposed belly and motioned the two parents-to-be to the screen of the machine.  
Both dragged in a sharp breath. Grimm held on to Ichigo’s hand and the soul reaper squeezed it in comfort without realizing it.  
‘’ Your uterus is growing so your waistline will be thickening now. You haven’t gained much weight yet which is typical especially for those who have food aversions, cravings, heartburn, indigestion, nausea, or bloating. As for the baby, his head is more erect and his neck is more developed’’ said Unohana.  
There on the screen was the image of their baby. Grimmjow saw that he couldn’t be bigger than a peanut. Ichigo saw something else that caught his eyes.  
He asked hesitantly ‘’ is…is he moving?’’  
‘’ yes, it’s typical that by the ninth week the baby starts getting active’’  
A few fingers traced the lump showing on the screen and Ichigo looked down to see it was Grimm trailing the picture with his hand. His eyes had a faraway look and watered over. He softly murmured ‘’ my baby. My beautiful baby’’  
Suddenly Ichigo felt a pang of possessiveness in him. He squeezed Grimm hand that he was still holding and said ‘’our beautiful baby’’.  
Grimm looked up at him and smiled. Ichigo stroked his cheek and wiped off a tear drop that escaped Grimm’s eyes with his free hand.  
Unohana let the couple bask in warmth for a few moments longer before closing off the machine. She asked Hanatarou to clean up Grimm and called out to Ichigo.  
‘’ Ichigo, if I may have a word with you?’’ she motioned him to come outside.  
Ichigo followed her out. He looked at her questioningly.  
‘’ everything alright Captain?’’  
‘’ oh, don’t worry it’s nothing serious. I just wanted to ask how Grimmjow’s been doing lately.’’ Said Unohana.  
‘’ he’s been doing fine. He still has morning sickness but he’s eating pretty well’’ said Ichigo with a frown.  
‘’I’ll advice you to give him plenty of food with calcium like cheese, sardines and broccoli. Both the baby and he need it. For the morning sickness, I advise him to eat dry food like crackers until it goes down.’’  
Ichigo nodded.  
‘’ how about you two?’’  
‘’ what about us?’’ asked a confused Ichigo.  
‘’ are you two having sex?’’ asked Unohana bluntly.  
Ichigo had the decency to look embarrassed.  
‘’ no’’  
‘’ it’s alright if you do or you want to. A lot of couples think that if you’re pregnant you can’t have sex because it’ll harm the baby but that’s not true. In fact, it actually helps the baby too. So if you feel the urge to get physical then don’t be hesitant. Though I have to warn you this first. Different people act differently during pregnancy. Some like to have physical contact as much as possible. Other’s won’t have the sexual desire at all and any physical contact would irritate them. So unless he’s really comfortable with it I suggest you don’t try to make a move on him ’explained Unohana.  
Ichigo was blushing madly now.  
‘’ I saw him just now as you held his hand that he visibly relaxed at the contact so I’ll say he’s ok with it but make sure first ok?’’  
Ichigo nodded.  
‘’ I do want both of you to be very careful though. I have dealt with my share of male pregnancy during my services but it’s not as common as female pregnancy. Because the male body is not accustomed to carrying a child, there is a high possibility of complications to arise. You need to let him take plenty of rest. He needs solid hours of sleep, a balanced diet and plenty of emotional support as well. Try not to upset him as stress puts strain on him and the baby.’’  
Ichigo listened and nodded then surprised he asked ‘’ you’ve dealt with male pregnancies before?’’  
‘’ of course.basically all you need is some spiritual power and the knowledge to manipulate it to make a womb for the baby. Most soul reapers can do it but if they are hesitant they come to me to do the procedure which is much safer might I add. Why, one of our own captain was born from a male and another one has been trying to get pregnant for some time now! I won’t say who of course. if you have the luck you might find out. But sometimes these things happen in accident too. The body takes matters into its own hand and plays around until something happens. This might cause trouble as unplanned pregnancies can strain some relationships’’  
‘’wow’’ was all Ichigo could say.  
‘’ anyway, I think that’s it for now so you can go home with Grimmjow’’ said Unohana.  
When they went in Unohana double-checked to see she had done all the necessary tests and bid them goodbye.  
As they walked home Ichigo couldn’t help but notice the happy bounce Grimm had in his steps. He himself felt bubbly warmth in his stomach remembering the picture of his baby. Imagine how the person who is carrying it feels like.  
Extremely happy.  
And exhausted.  
The few moments that Ichigo left Grimm in the room and went to relieve himself, he came back to see the panther fast asleep on the food table where he had been sitting after destroying the strawberries he had bought for him like there was no tomorrow  
He gently carried the sleeping form to the bed and placed him comfortably on his side on it. Then feeling lazy himself he lied down next to him and covered them with the blanket.  
Maybe he was drawn to the heat but whatever the case Grimmjow scuttled closer to Ichigo. Ichigo went rigid for a moment before relaxing and draping his arm across Grimmjow’s waist. The pregnant male snuggled into Ichigo’s chest and mewled happily.  
Ichigo smiled at the very catlike behavior and closed his eyes for some shut eye.  
He made a mental note to buy more strawberries before dozing off.  
As the sun went down, it painted the two comfortable (three! Says baby) pair in soft orange and red colors, making them more beautiful in their lazy slumber.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6: Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is about what’s happening in Las Noches with the Fey king and Kheelan.they play important roles in the story so please don’t be annoyed by this as I know some readers hate OC’s.This has some sexual contents so beware.hell, not some, it has a full blown sex scene so rejoice or hide, whatever that suits you.

Kheelan watched as Oberon, his king, sparred with some fellow fey soldier. Oberon was fighting with a katana. It was a new weapon for him as he has never used two blades together before. The sunlight glinted off the metal as it collided with a broadsword. The king had his own sword of course. It was a family heirloom, passed down through generations. It was not meant to be used for trivial battles as this.  
Oberon was laughing and commented something that made his opponent grin as well. Kheelan smiled in the small way that he does, the king always had a way of mingling with everyone. That is why he was well liked by his people and his judgments are never questioned. Not that there is anything to be questioned about in the first place.   
Oberon was as intelligent as he was handsome. And handsome he was. What with his inferno like hair that was short, spiked and so unruly and unkempt that one will think it has never seen the bristles of a hair brush.And those amber eyes. It has the capacity to bring you kneeling to the ground. The fierceness and the sharp cunningness that was reflected in it can also display such warmth and love that you would think that they are pools of magic water; ever-changing.  
He was a six feet tall fey, with a lean body. But you cannot be fooled by his appearance as behind his garments is a powerful build. If you are observant enough, much like Kheelan is, and then you can see the muscles rippling on his body as he moved. He was the very embodiment of what a King of Fey should be like.   
To Kheelan he was the God. No one’s word can outdo his. Such fierce loyalty was his to the king. Truly, the only thing that has disturbed his mind was the whole matter of the scoundrel Grimmjow. What was it that the king saw in him was beyond Kheelans’ imagination. He was a beautiful creature, there was no doubt about it but he holds no mantle to the king. His attitude to his highness was so foul that more than once Kheelan had the urge to stab him in the gut with his ever-present sword.  
Kheelan sighed. As the king has ordered he has been tracking that rascal but there was a distortion in the air that was playing havoc with his powers. It might be some time more before he could resume his search. Sparks flew from the clashing swords. In instinct his eyes roamed the surroundings for anything that may cause harm to his beloved king. Satisfaction resided in him as he saw none.   
The job as the kings’ advisor was by no means an easy task. It was demanding and kept him on the edge most of the time. He has to keep the kingdom running well without taking too much of his highness’s time with trivial matters and at the same time take care of the king’s needs as well. Sometimes at the end of the day he looks as if he has been run through a clothes wringer and the moment his head touches the pillow he will be passed out. But it was a job he was proud to hold and because it kept him close to his childhood friend, he was happy.  
Oberon has finally finished his training. As the others clean up the place and take away the katana from him, he refreshes himself with a drink. He says his goodbyes and gratitude and walks towards his waiting advisor. As he passes Kheelan he snags the towel that is held out-stretched by him. He wipes his face and neck and comments cheerfully.  
‘’ That was a pretty good workout. I can feel the blood coursing through my body like fire, Kheelan.’’  
Kheelan nodded and replied.  
‘’ I also see that you have gotten better at wielding the katana, my lord’’  
Oberon made a dismissive gesture with his hand.  
‘’ I have you to thank for that, being a specialist in weaponry. Honestly, I am curious as to how your mind can hold so much knowledge without bursting’’  
Kheelan was humbled as he said,  
‘’ To be alongside you sire, one must be worthy. I simply learn to benefit the king and his kingdom’’  
Oberon smiled wistfully.  
‘’ I think you would make a far better king than I do Kheelan’’  
Then looking at the horrified expression on his advisor he quickly added.  
‘’ It was just a fleeting thought, I assure you. Now, I would like to have my bath if you don’t mind. I smell as though I have rolled in garbage.’’  
Kheelan nodded again.  
‘’ I have had the maids prepare a hot bath for you in your private bathroom, my lord. And some snacks awaits you as well, it’s your favorite; vanilla flavored ice-cream’’  
Oberon smiled happily.  
‘’ Kheelan, you spoil me so rotten sometimes.’’  
As an afterthought he added.  
‘’ I would like to see you in my chambers tonight Kheelan. I have important matters to discuss with you’’  
Kheelan half bowed with his right hand on his chest, a symbol of loyalty and said.  
‘’ Of course my lord, I will not delay my arrival’’  
As Oberon walked off, he waved his right hand over his shoulder in a goodbye salute. Kheelan stared at the retreating form for a few seconds before snapping out of his trance. He hurried off to finish his remaining tasks. He has to be on time to meet his highness tonight. It seemed as though the king might have some very important matters to confer about.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Later that night.  
Kheelan strode purposefully through the hallways leading to his king’s private chamber. The passageway was empty and echoed off his steps back to him. Oberon despised the fact that he needed protection around the clock and had ordered that there should be no guards posted outside his room. Although Kheelan had protested the king remained stubborn and declared that the order was final and no arguments were allowed. Kheelan had nothing to say against that.  
Now as he reached the kings private chamber, his thoughts were running astray. He wondered what the king wanted to talk about that required this much privacy. He lifted his hand to knock but before he could Oberon called him in and asked him to close the door behind him. The king was lounging on the chair near his study.  
Kheelan said ‘’ I have no idea how you do that my lord, knowing I’m outside that is’’  
Oberon was dressed simply in a silk robe of dark red with gold linings. His hair was as wild as ever and if possible more tousled.  
He answered ‘’ perhaps I have developed a sixth sense for you my old friend. Tell me how you are doing?’’  
Absentmindedly Kheelan answered ‘’ I’ve been running around in circles the whole day. The gardener accidently grew a carnivorous plant that tried to eat the maids. I had to step in and cut it down myself. And then the cook set fire to the kitchen when she forgot to turn off the stove. I had to quickly salvage the remaining portion to make you a decent meal. And then it seemed the plant had spawned some seedlings that again I had to dispose of personally. Honestly, I have no idea on how clumsy fools like them managed to get a job in the palace.’’  
Oberon smiled and said ‘’ I ask about you and you talk about the palace’’  
Kheelan straightened his back and answered ‘’ my life is the palace my lord. I am here to serve you with my life’’  
Oberon’s smile vanished. He got up from his chair and strode close to Kheelan.  
‘’ Your life is not just a job, Kheelan. You are much more than that’’  
Kheelan did not notice how close the king was coming ‘’ my sole purpose is to serve’’.  
Suddenly he realized how close the king was to him. He was staring straight at the kings’ face.  
‘’ Stop reducing yourself to a machine’’, the kings tone was sharp. ‘’ Look at you, you seem like an overused dish rag’’  
Kheelan did not answer to that. The king was looking down straight into his eyes. Oberon’s eyes were ablaze with emotion. His hand reached out to Kheelans hair and slid off the ribbon that held it in a ponytail. The black hair cascaded down to his shoulders like a waterfall and framed his pale face like a frame. His brown eyes were curious. The king played with a strand of the hair. Then when he looked back into Kheelans eyes, Kheelan saw the smoldering passion in it and shuddered. He thought ‘I guess there was nothing to talk about after all’.  
The kings’ left hand that was playing with the strand moved behind Kheelans neck. His right hand cupped his chin gently and raised it towards himself. The king only waited a second for Kheelan to drag in a breath when he leaned down to capture the pale lips.  
It was a chaste kiss at first, simply the meeting of two lips. And then it became more heated. There was no room for air as the king claimed his advisors lips again and again.  
Oberon sucked on Kheelans lips gently asking for entrance. Slowly Kheelans lips parted. Immediately the kings’ hot tongue devoured his mouth. No spot was left unexplored. Oberon sucked on Kheelans tongue gently, coaxing it to play with his. Shyly, Kheelan made a move. He licked the kings’ lower lip and ventured into the cavern. It was hot and delicious. Oberon’s left hand was now on Kheelans head, tangled with his soft hair.  
Kheelan reached out both his hand and clasped it behind Oberon’s neck. Oberon moved away from his lips and kissed his cheeks, eyes and nose. As he trailed kisses along his jawline he huskily whispered ‘’ you look beautiful as ever, K.’’  
The sound of his childhood nickname being uttered so sensually caused Kheelan to moan. He arched his back as Oberon kissed his neck. He gently bit into Kheelans shoulder and sucked on it. Oberon’s hands rubbed deliciously all over Kheelans body. He claimed back Kheelans lips and slowly started taking off his clothes. Kheelans hands moved to the kings waist and undid the belt that held the robe closed. It barely registered to him that the king had nothing on underneath.  
As the robe fell to the ground, the king crushed their bodies together. The friction caused the king to moan on Kheelans mouth. Kheelan was completely naked and he could feel the kings’ hardness pressing onto him. Oberon grabbed Kheelans waist and hoisted him up. Kheelan wrapped his long legs around Oberon’s waist. The king walked towards his large bed without breaking the kiss. He then gently laid his advisor on the bed and pulled off the blankets from underneath him. Then he crawled atop Kheelans body. Again he trailed kisses down his neck and towards his chest. He kissed one of Kheelans nipples and licked it. Then he closed his mouth on it and sucked. He was awarded with sensual groans from Kheelan. The same thing happened when he took the other hardened nipple.  
Then he slowly trailed little butterfly kisses downwards until he reached the pubic area. Oberon kissed the hardened length and experimentally flicked his tongue at the tip. Then he ran his tongue over the entire hardened member. Backed my Kheelans never stopping moans, he took the entire hot organ into his mouth. As he alternately sucked and licked, Kheelan was mewling with pleasure. His hand found Oberon’s hair and tugged on it harshly.   
He rasped out breathlessly.’’ I’m g-going to come’’  
Oberon moved away and up towards Kheelans face. As he nibbled on Kheelans earlobe he asked breathlessly ‘’ you don’t mind to go all the way do you?’’  
Just as breathless he got the answer ‘’ not at all, go ahead’’  
With that Oberon leaned towards the table near his bed and rummaged in one of the drawers. He took out a bottle of lube. Lathering a great amount of it on his hand he lifted one of Kheelans leg and placed it on his own shoulder. Then after slowly running circles around the hole to loosen it, he gently pushed a finger in. Immediately a second finger found its way with the first one. He scissored the hole for some time before adding the third finger in.  
Oberon was panting in lust and passion by then. And Kheelan was squirming underneath his administrations. After an agonizing long time, he took out the fingers only to be answered by Kheelans protesting moans. He placed himself at the now loosened entrance and kissing Kheelan on the lips, pushed in fully in one thrust. Kheelan arched from the bed and his eyes watered. Oberon whispered words of comfort and kissed his face and lips gently. He stayed still until he could feel Kheelan moving again without pain. He was so tight and hot that it took all of his self-control to stay still and not ram in ruthlessly.  
He began with a slow and gentle pace, rolling his hips at different angle to find that special spot which will give pleasure to Kheelan. In a while Oberon knew he had hit it when Kheelan gripped his shoulders viciously and moaned out loudly. Maintaining the position he sped up his rhythm and removed Kheelans hands from his shoulders that were leaving angry red nail marks on it. He whispered into Kheelans ears ‘’ K, oh, the sounds you make…not m-much longer now’’.  
He slid his hand between their bodies and grabbed Kheelans erection and pumped it heatedly, matching the speed of his length thrusting in Kheelan. Wantonly Kheelan rasped ‘’ Ahhh, I’m going to c-c-come’’. Both the speed of his hand and member increased to a blur. With a gasp, Kheelan came onto Oberons hand, the stringy fluids splashing all over his and Oberons stomach. When the walls of his hole tightened around Oberons member, he too unable to hold on much longer came really hard and long. He arched his back and buried to the hilt in Kheelan, filled his advisor’s insides with his large amount of seed. Through glazed eyes he appraised his subordinate. Kheelan had arched upwards too and his hands clutched the sheets tightly, his now furious pink and kiss-bruised lips parted slightly. His eyes were half-lidded and his face was flushed. To Oberons eyes Kheelan was so beautiful; he matched the looks of their gods. As the final spasms subsided, the Fey king collapsed atop his advisor. The sticky liquid made wet sounds at this action. Both lay panting for several minutes. Then, slowly Oberon pulled out.   
He stood up and fetched a soft towel from his private bathroom and gently cleaned off Kheelans body. He did the same thing to himself. He then threw the towel aside to a corner and crawled into bed beside his spent partner, on the way managing to pick up the blanket from the ground. As he covered both their naked bodies, Kheelan snuggled closer and turning on his side draped his arm over Oberons chest. The king smiled and kissed his forehead tenderly. Kheelan mewled happily at that. The king praised him, ‘’ you were amazing, just like all the time before’’.  
In a sleepy haze Kheelan replied ‘’ but I’m going to be pretty sore tomorrow. I haven’t done it in a long time you know. And you didn’t go easy on me ‘’. The king chortled and replied absent-mindedly ‘’ Hush now, and sleep. You’re shattered and drowsy.’’ Then he added as an afterthought, ‘’ I just wish that my darling Grimmjow would be as open and vocal as you are in bed. I do miss him terribly’’. For a while he received no answer and he thought that Kheelan had dozed off. When he looked down at him though, he saw that he was wide-awake. He was staring at his hand on Oberons chest. Then slowly he moved away and half-sitting said ‘’ you would not feel that way for long. I’ll try to track him again tomorrow. You will meet your beloved soon’’. He got off the bed and stood on the floor, unsteadily swaying on his legs that no doubt felt rubbery after the session just moments ago.  
Oberon balanced himself on an elbow and found his eyes following his advisor’s moves as he picked off his discarded clothes on the floor in the middle of the room. Curiously he asked, ‘’ what are you doing?’’  
Not looking up from his search for his shirt he answered ‘’ collecting my clothes’’.  
Oberon was amused as he said ‘’ we can do that tomorrow morning. Come and join me in bed. You are not steady enough to walk to your room. You must be very tired. ‘’  
Kheelans voice was devoid of any emotion as he found his shirt and said ‘’ I am perfectly fine. Besides the place beside you in bed belongs to only your lover and mate.’’  
‘’ We just made love on it so don’t be ridiculous’’ answered Oberon slightly annoyed at the suddenly cold manner of Kheelan.  
‘’ Making love and having sex is two completely different thing, my king. Besides what I just did was simply replace the position of your lover temporarily. I merely satisfied your sexual frustration’’, Kheelan replied.  
Just as Oberon was about to protest, Kheelan who was now dressed did the half-bow and wishing him good night, exited the chambers.  
Oberon simply stared at the closed door, baffled at what had come over his advisor so suddenly.  
Meanwhile, Kheelan limped to his own room in pain and discomfort.   
After all, he had to rise early tomorrow.  
The job as the royal advisor required many responsibilities to be fulfilled.  
He felt numb all over. Both in his body and heart.  
He ignored both the sticky mess sliding down his thighs and wet tears sliding down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first lemon scene so if it sucks then do forgive me. I just found out that reading a lemon and writing one is two completely different tings! I couldn’t stop blushing while writing the whole thing which is weird cuz’ I don’t mind reading them at all. The songs ‘Numb’ by my fav band Linkin Park.


End file.
